fmwfandomcom-20200213-history
FMW Corruption
| gm = Jaro | commentators = Jack Boice and Janus Flare | interviewer = Jacqueline Hyde | ring_announcer = Buster Cherry | formerly = FMW Anarchy |typen=2 |type1=Schizo |type2=Steel | established = Corruption 9.1 (August 24, 2009) | cycles = | episoides=12 (as of Corruption 12.3) | folded = Not applicable | booker = Peepseh | creator= Jaro | website = lpwinsanity.com | championships = }} ''FMW Corruption'' is a professional e-wrestling show for Full Metal Wrestling (FMW) that currently broadcasts from the Full Metal Wrestling website. The show's name, trademarked by FMW as '''Corruption, is also used to refer to the Corruption division, in which superstars are assigned to work and perform on that program; the other division is Ammunition. The show originally debuted as PWA Schizophrenia during the spring of 2003. It was the inaugural show for the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance (PWA). In April of 2007, due to creative differences, the PWA came under new management and was renamed Lords of Pain Wrestling, while Schizophrenia was renamed Insanity. Because of its longer tenure and victories over Inferno at Altered Reality, Insanity has historically been seen as LPW's "flagship brand". Insanity has been nicknamed the Insane Asylum. History A New Era Absolute Power Corrupts Coming Soon Chronology Because of FMW's unique e-fed style, Insanity chronicles its live shows by listing its host city (unlike Inferno, which chronicles its shows by numbered denominations). Insanity has been doing this type of chronology since its inception. For example, the last Insanity LIVE broadcast before EndGame was broadcasted from Tampa Bay, Florida. The show was therefore offically named LPW Insanity LIVE from Tampa Bay. Events Pay-per-views :Main article: List of LPW Insanity pay-per-view events Insanity presents four brand-exclusive pay-per-views every year. Unlike Inferno, Insanity have maintained several of its original pay-per-view names (such as At All Costs, Annihilation, and Revelations). After the fourth and final Insanity pay-per-view of the year, Insanity and Inferno co-promote the joint Altered Reality pay-per-view, which is the biggest LPW show of the year. For more details on previous and upcoming cards, click on the appropriate link. :*Ragnarök (2012) :*Epic (2012) :*The Madness (2011) :*At All Costs (2011) :*'Altered Reality V' - August, 2010 :*Insane Asylum - July, 2010 :*Epic - February 15, 2010 :*Body Count - August 17, 2009 :*Resurrection - March 23, 2009 :*'Altered Reality IV' - September 8, 2008 :*Dead Man's Hand - July 23, 2008 :*EndGame - February 10, 2008 :*Annihilation - September 14, 2007 :*At All Costs - April 4, 2007 :*'Altered Reality III' - November 1, 2006 :*Schizos Wild - September 19, 2006 Supershows Recently, Insanity has experimented using supershows to hype upcoming pay-per-views. So far, there have been two supershows with more to be announced. :*LPW Insanity LIVE X-Mas Special - December 8, 2008 :*LPW Insanity LIVE Revelations from Dallas, Texas - December, 2007 Champions :† The Full Metal Wrestling Tag Team Championship and Full Metal Wrestling Championship are featured and defended on both divisions. Roster External links :* FMWCorruption.com :* FMW Official History :* FMW Official Roster